Accept and Triumph
by DreamRain-Letters
Summary: What happens when Ed realises his feelings for Roy? How does he tell him? And how is he supposed to balance that on top of his current case of an escaped alchemist? Will his feelings help... or just get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Ed chased the convict down the alley to a dead end. The criminal stopped, gasped, and turned around to face Ed. Ed had the same angry determined features as he always did when after someone. They sat in a momentary silence before the man grinned at Ed and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. He moved it around in the little bit of sunlight that was left.

The alley they were in was dirty and dark and filled with trash. Not to mention how uncomfortably cold it was.

In one fluid motion Ed clapped his hands together and leaped to the side to become flat with the wall. The blast was larger than what he would have normally done but hell, he was cold and tired and didn't care. The man was blasted forward and slammed hard into the ground. Even with the big theatrics he only had a scrapped elbow, bruised jaw, and a few small fractures. It was just enough to knock him out and for him to become incoherent. That's what Ed always did. He didn't kill with alchemy. Not ever. Even if he was bringing them in for them to face their death. It wouldn't be by him.

Ed was pissed. Completely, utterly, soul consuming pissed. How it was the colonel made him like this he didn't know. Even on his best days he seemed to find some way to piss him off. This time though, this time he'd gone too far.

Ed walked into the office and slammed the door hard behind him. The colonel was sitting at his desk with his face in his work. He didn't so much as flinch when Ed walked up to his desk.

Ed glared at the colonel, his mouth in a straight line. "You bastard…"

Roy raised an eyebrow to that, but didn't look up from his paper work. "Hmm. And what may I do for you on this fine day Fullmetal."

Ed's composure dropped like an atom bomb, "I can't _believe_ that you sent me all the way to the fucking _Arctic Circle_ in search of some transmutation scandal between some fucking Eskimos!..."

Roy couldn't help but to chuckle at the Eskimo part of Ed's little rant. In fact, he couldn't have kept the smirk off his face if he tried. In reality, he did send Ed to a place that could be described as the 'arctic circle' but it wasn't really a ridiculous request. It was a mission and needed to be scoped out. So, he sent his best alchemist to do it.

Okay so maybe that wasn't all of it. In reality, it wasn't that big of a deal. He could have easily sent Havoc or Armstrong. But hell, he couldn't help it. He really loved to get under the little guy's skin. Ed always gave him sufficient entertainment. Not to mention when Ed got into his rant it kept him from having to do his paperwork.

Roy looked up to see Fullmetal in his civilian clothes. (Its not like he wore anything other than that usually, but Roy felt a little bit guilty not telling Ed to pack better clothes)

And yes, Ed was mad. He could practically see steam coming out of his ears. Roys smirk didn't fall one bit as he looked up and, putting his hands together, let his elbows sit on the table.

Ed had continued his rant in full power, "and not to mention you know what it did to my automail!"

The question was rhetorical of course, but Roy answered anyway, "No I don't. Do tell." Roys grin was a bit toothy and a little evil. Ed hesitated.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DON'T YOU?" Ed screamed at Roy, his voice unintentionally cracking a little at the end. He glared at his boss with his hands at his sides. His nails were digging into his palm but he didn't care.

Roy composed himself a little, keeping a slight grin and leaned back in his chair eyes still on Ed. "Fullmetal, " he started, "I had no intention of purposely sabotaging you in any way and I assure you that I had no idea that the cold would cause such a problem with your automail. You've been gone for three weeks and I can see you're tired. So why don't you relax a while and tell what you've found out." The colonel finished up with a small smirk but Ed could tell it was time to business so he stored this in his mind for later. He wasn't about to let it go.

With a small defeated huff, Ed sat down on Roy's couch and filled him in on went down in the arctic hell hole, not sparing the details _with _emphasis of Ed's automail. After he was finished Roy took a moment, nodding his head, and analyzing the information.

"Alright" Roy said satisfied.

"Alright? That's it?" Ed asked puzzled.

"Yes Edward. That's it. What else would you like me to say? Hmm?" Roy answered without hesitation.

Ed just scowled at his boss and turned away, settling on a defeated snort.

…

The next day Ed came in, late as usual, for his next assignment. He waltzed in the doors, as he always did, uninvited. He was taken a bit aback seeing Maes in the office. He felt almost a bit guilty. He knew Maes and Roy had been best friends for many years. And Maes was almost never in Roy's office at this time of the hour. It was late. About eight. In truth he would have came earlier but Al had kidnapped Ed and forced him to go shopping.

Roy and Maes simultaneously looked at Ed.

"Oh...uh sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Ed asked. The polite gesture really only aimed toward Maes. He was good guy and Ed generally really liked Maes. Well, except when he has the incontrollable urge to shove pictures of his family in everybody's face.

"No, no Ed your fine." Maes said standing up. "I was just leaving anyway." He nodded a polite smile at Ed before walking toward the door, pausing slightly to at the door, and then leaving.

"So what's up?" Roy asked as he got up and shuffled through his things on his desk.

…_What's up? That's it? _Ed thought. _No smartass remark about my height? _

_Probably just tired._ It _was_ rather late…

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd come by and see how my dear ole' boss is doing..." Ed said sarcastically.

Roy chuckled, "Why Fullmetal, how thoughtful." Roy smirked and threw a folder at Ed.

Ed opened and paned through it.

"It's about a convict that escaped a few weeks back." Roy explained.

"I thought we didn't bother with escape-ees." Ed asked annoyed.

Roy sighed at Ed's impatience and continued, "We don't. But he's an alchemist Edward. And a good one. You see, it's not easy to escape from prison in the first place. But he's an alchemist so there are cameras, tape recorders, foam walls, nothing to write with, or on. We have reason to believe that he had help. "

"Help? Like within the …" Ed trailed off as realization hit him. "You think someone in government had something to do with this?"

Roy nodded. "Yes. Maes thinks so too. But this is tedious Ed. We can't let this leak out anywhere else. We have to work quietly and diligently." Roy warned.

"Duh." Ed said as a matter of fact.

Roy returned that with a smile.

"So I am to do what…?" Ed asked. It was weird for him and Roy to be civil. Even with this kind of discussion.

"We don't have any set plans yet. But when we do you'll know." Roy answered.

Roy put his last things away and walked to the front of his desk to lean back on it. He sat very close to where Ed was leaning. A few silent seconds passed and Roy leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling as he crossed his ankles.

Ed looked over at Roy. Roy was always so calm when he was thinking but he'd never seen him so unguarded. Maybe it was because it was so late, or they were the last ones here, or that this subject was pretty heavy. But there was something that told Ed it was something else.

Roy's eyes were closed as he thought to himself.

Ed studied him with creased eyebrows.

_What was he thinking?_

Roy's hair fell on his face and over his dark thick eyelashes. He had this intense raw power to him that gave Ed shivers. It was strange how the man could be intimidating and infuriating at the same time.

All the times they had fought flashed through his mind. In fact, now that he thought about it this was one of the _only_ times they had even been in the same room together and didn't happen to scowl at each other. It was different for sure.

"Ed?" Roy asked low drawing him out of his thought. He hadn't even realized that Roy had stopped thinking and had been looking at him.

"Hmm…oh yeah sorry" Ed said and looked at the floor.

_Great. Now your commanding officer is going to think that you're a total dope with no attention span. _Ed thought. _It's not like I care I just…It's that… _

Roy saw Ed's cheeks start to flush pink and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Why so flush Edward-kun?" Roy asked Ed.

"I'm not blushing you piece of shit!" Ed yelled back.

Ed's red darkened and Roy couldn't help but be amused. With a toothy grin he answered, "Oh, well aren't we a bit touchy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed yelled standing up.

Roy chuckled. He stood up and leaned in toward Ed until his mouth was just at Ed's ear.

"Just wondering why you're so embarrassed" Roy said in a deep voice that was almost a growl.

"Uhh…I.." Ed stampered.

He squeezed Ed's arm slightly then he walked away and started grabbing his jacket from a nearby coat rack.

Ed's breath was caught in his throat and he felt almost like he couldn't move.

He didn't like the sensation he was getting. Not at all. His spine tingled and his stomache felt sick.

_What the hell is this?_

Maybe it was just how much he hated the Colonel. That had to be it.

"Are you coming?" Roy asked.

"..Yeah" Ed answered. They walked out the doors and down the hallway to the stairs without saying a word. Every once in awhile Ed would look up at Roy hoping to see the hateful bastard he knew. But every time he did it made him feel more and more lost. He wasn't feeling any hatred toward him at all. In fact, Ed was just nervous. Very nervous.

They got to the end of the stairs and Roy stopped. He looked at Ed for a long moment before he backed up and opened the doors with his military card.

Ed looked over at the Colonel, then whipped around and walked out the door so fast that the colonel couldn't even say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three weeks passed by quickly. He never stayed in the Colonels office for more than the possible amount of time and took as long as he could on missions. He had actually done a pretty good job on avoiding the Colonel. He really just didn't want to see him.

"Niisan?" Al asked his brother.

Ed looked up from the book he was reading to his brothers worried face.

"What's wrong Al?" Ed asked concerned.

"I just…I was wondering why you have been so distracted lately?" his brother asked.

His brother was really mature, giving the circumstances, but he was also very innocent.

Ed smiled reassuringly at his brother. "Nothing, Al. Just a little tired I guess. Don't worry."

Al didn't look convinced but knew better then to continually question his brother.

That night Ed sat awake in bed. He had to go to central to get his new mission some time. He did work there for God's sake. He didn't know what got into him. He just felt maybe avoiding him for awhile would help him clear his mind.

_I've never gotten along with the Colonel. Maybe his putrid ass touching me just made me sick. _

It's not like the Colonel had never once touched him in all the time he worked there. But this wasn't a little shove or accidental bump. It was intentional. Intentional was bad.

_So what else could it be? . . . how much do you really hate him?_

They always fought. Constantly actually. Everyone in the office knew the two never liked eachother.

Yet…It was almost as if they admired each other in a weird way. Okay so maybe not admired but they did respect each other.

I mean, when Ed first became a certified state alchemist everyone expected him to fall straight into the example of all other alchemists. But, Roy didn't. Ed didn't turn out to be a cocky military dog as most state alchemists were. Ripping off the state and abusing the privelage. No. Ed had better intentions. And he never killed. Ever.

Roy was different too. Most Colonels weren't like Roy. He had bigger plans for the state. He listened to in sight but wasn't easily swayed. He had morals. He wasn't there for the power. He was there to make a difference. And people trusted him and stood by him. Not because they were afraid of him but because they knew he was right. That he knew what was really important. That he was a good person.

…_Wait…when did I start thinking of Roy as a person? When did I start calling him by his first name? when did I start thinking about him in the middle of the night?_ Ahh!

What had come over him he wasn't sure. Maybe he really didn't hate the bastard so much. He wasn't a bad person. Maybe a little cocky, but not bad. He knew he was charming. He could charm any girl married or single out of their clothes within minutes.

Okay so Roy really wasn't bad. Good. We've established the fact you like Roy. Kinda. As a friend. Right?

_Im straight! I mean, I've never really had a girlfriend but I know I think their attractive. But, I guess Roy is kind of attractive…_

_FOR A GUY! …_

Ed shifted under his sheets. He felt so uncomfortable and frustrated.

_Am I attracted to the colonel?_

Ed thought back on every occasion he could and realized, quite shockingly, that the colonel was indeed very attractive. This he could no longer deny.

So….Was he attracted to him?

Very.

Did this scare the living shit out of him?

Very.

Ed sat up quickly and got dressed. He didn't want to wake his brother so he snuck out quietly. Whenever he needed some distraction he always went to the of the perks of being a dog of the military. He got to use military resources.

It was cold outside. Not that he minded too much. His red coat really didn't do much for it but that was fine. His breath twirled out in front of him and his feet kicked up dust as he walked.

You couldn't see stars in Central like you could back home, but it was still nice. It was rather light outside because of the moon and Ed thought that if it had been just a little bit warmer outside, he could stay out here all night. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked past the first military post. No one was there so he just slid his card and walked through. It had really become sort of a habit to him.

Most of the lights were off here. People sleeping in their warm beds at home no doubt.

Whenever Ed needed time to think he went to the library. There, he could sit for hours reading about alchemy and filling his brain up with research. He didn't know what it was about alchemy but every time he was studying it or using it he felt like he knew exactly what to do. As if, for a small moment, everything was in balance. Alchemy wasn't complicated like human emotion or real world trouble, everything was equal. There was always an equal action and reaction.

He walked in the library and sat down with about half a dozen books by the fireplace. He lit the fireplace and started reading. It really was soothing to read a book in the quiet, hearing only the crackle of a fireplace. And even in a small while he was able to block out every sound.

It wasn't until around three that he checked his watch and realized he should probably get home. He put the books back, threw on his coat and left the building. Unlike the walk there, he was tired so the even colder night he walked in to was kind of irritating. What was even _more_ irritating was knowing he had to walk pretty far to get home.

Cursing to himself he made his way down the sidewalk, away from the library. He put his hands in his pockets and walked a little faster than the leisurely stroll here. Passing the office buildings a light caught his eye.

_Who would be up at this hour? _

He scanned the windows and offices for any sign of an explanation. Then he realized whose office that was.

Mustangs. It was Mustang's Office.

….

Ed watched the light from the office for a long time. He couldn't figure out why Roy would still be at work. It was Friday and usually on Friday Roy was out early taking some no brained blonde bimbo out to eat. He hesitated for a moment before coming to a decision.

Ed changed his route and headed for the office. He walked up the stairs and to the hallway toward the office. He almost didn't have to look to be able to get there. He had it memorized. Which was good because you could barely see anything anyway. Everyone was gone and it gave the office an odd feeling. Ed started to feel himself panic a little as he entered the office. He didn't knock but simply opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

"Roy?" Ed asked quietly. Roy looked up from his desk at his subordinate then looked back down to the papers he was supposed to be filling out. He had been sitting at the desk doing nothing for a couple hours. He grimaced once he realized how Hawkeye was going to react to this. Then he started to wonder how he had gotten so lost in thought.

"Rough day?" Ed asked as he sat down on the couch.

Roy half smiled and replied, "Always"

They were speaking lightly even though nobody else was there and there really was no reason to be quiet. It just seemed appropriate. Somehow.

"Come for next assignment then?" Roy said more as a statement. He found himself oddly disappointed with that. What else did he want? Someone to come in actually worried or wondering what he was up to? Pssh..

"uhh..yeah" Ed replied. He actually didn't know why he was here. He guessed just because he wanted to be. But better to play it safe. Besides, Roy was a well known ladies man. Everybody knew that. He wasn't going to come out and say, 'hey Roy, I've realized everytime I'm around you , you make me light headed and I think I might be in love with you'

Roy stood up out of his chair grabbing a file and flipping it open. He took a moment to skim it over. Ed watched him as he made his way across the room. He hadn't really noticed how tall the colonel was. His dark hair hung over his face as his eyes traced the page from behind thick black curly eyelashes. Of course he was a ladies' man. He had a completely toned body and even though he had been sitting behind a desk for quite some time that didn't seem to do anything to hurt his body at all. He looked mysterious, dark, almost intoxicating…

_Uhh…I mean..because girls must really dig that!...uhh yeah. _

Ed looked away clearing his throat and pushed the thought out of his mind. He took a deep breath and forced himself to think about the task at hand.

_You hate him remember?_

He told himself that. He really did hate him, well earlier he did. Even now, middle of the night, alone, Roy was still the crawling dirt eating sack of shit Ed fell in love with.

_Hated! Still the crawling dirt eating sack of shit Ed hated!... I must really be tired.. yeah that's it._

Ed was going to blame it on being tired.

Roy sat next to Ed and handed him the file. Ed snapped out of thoughts with only a little dignity lost and quickly flipped it open and looked it over. "This is shit Roy" Ed said.

Roy raised an eyebrow to that. Ed didn't usually call him by his first name. And never twice in one night.

"You didn't like the arctic so this is what I've got." Roy said

Ed looked down at the file once again and frowned. It wasn't really that bad. He just had an overwhelming urge to fight with the guy. He liked that emotion towards Roy. It was familiar. Comforting almost. He didn't care if he was given a million dollars. It was shit. This was shit, and that was shit and he hated Roy with a passion….. he thought.

_Oh you feel passion with him alright. Some sort of passion… Hehe._

_No! ….oh god. Sleep. Sleep would definitely solve this._

"Alright fine." Ed said pretending to be just giving in even though he "didn't" want to.

Roy smirked and looked over at Ed with a raised eyebrow. He could tell it was just a fake show of arrogance. He didn't care. It was entertaining non the less.

"So what brings you here in the middle of the night?" Roy asked. He had just realized how late it was and that Ed didn't normally come looking for the Colonel at 3am.

"Huh.. oh yeah. I was at the library. Couldn't sleep." Ed said. He set the file down on the table and looked at his hands.

_Just don't look at him…just don't look at him…just don't look at him…_

"Is something bothering you Ed?" Roy asked.

Ed looked over at Roy, _dammit,_ and knew he couldn't hide that something was indeed, bothering him. Now that he thought about it he probably looked crazy. Avoiding Roy at all costs, practically running out of the building. Now, he showed up at his office at three in the morning. Oh yeah, _totally_ normal behavior.

"Uhh…" Ed started. He didn't know what to tell him.

Roy looked over at Ed with creased eyebrows. He couldn't read him but he could tell something was wrong. And he had a feeling it had something to do with him. Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder. He felt Ed immediately tense under his hand.

They sat there for a minute. Ed became slightly less tense and let out a long breath.

Ed felt electrified. Roy was just touching his shoulder but he felt like he was touching him down to his bone. It sent a shiver from his neck and all the way down his spine. His stomach was in knots and now he had to try to convince the colonel it was nothing to worry about. Even though the only thing his mind was screaming was, _I fucking love you that's what's wrong you asshole! And its your fault!_

Ed gulped. He didn't know what to say. His mind was drawing a blank.

He was the Fullmetal alchemist for god's sake! He was the best of anyone at improvising. He could be in a life or death situation, lose and still come out on top! But here he was, sitting in Mustangs office, on his couch, and in no real danger and he was stumped.

Roy knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of him. In fact, he wasn't sure Ed had an let out a small defeated sigh and put his forehead on Ed's shoulder, "Oh Ed, what am I going to do with you…"

Ed mumbled to himself his own answer to that.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Uh Nothing! …" Ed stood up. "It's late we should get home" and with that he turned toward the door.

Mustang looked at Ed with a quizzical expression. Then got up and grabbed his coat.

"Wait Ed!" Roy yelled at Ed. He was already down the hall.

Ed turned around. He decided he should at least _try_ to be normal. "Uh yeah."

"I'll walk with you" Roy said catching up to Ed.

"uhh" Ed said. He couldn't even find the words to argue and before he knew it they were both outside walking toward home.

The cold air felt good against his skin. He was so hot and the cold air seemed to help clear his mind.

"So…" Ed started grabbing the attention of the colonel., "What were _you_ doing here so late?" Ed asked.

The colonel looked over at Ed and smirked, "I don't really know. I was going to finish paperwork and I guess I lost track of time."

Ed's eyebrows shot up, "YOU were doing paperwork?"

Roy chuckled and nodded his head, "Well, I've had more time on my hands lately." He said looking over at Ed.

Ed felt a bit guilty and smiled an embarrassed smile. "Yeah…I've been kind of busy"

"Oh yeah?" Roy asked, "And to think I thought you were avoiding me." The colonel smirked and saw a little pink enter Ed's cheeks.

"Well, sometimes you have things you have to uhh.. think about. And it doesn't make much sense. And I read when I need to think..uh.." Ed was stumbling over his words and talking entirely too fast.

Roy's eyebrows shot up and looked at his subordinate with a questioning expression. "Ed…What's bothering you?" Roy said interrupting Ed's semi-configured sentences.

Ed stopped walking and turned toward the Colonel. "You really want to know?" He asked bluntly.

Roy nodded, "Yes, Ed. I really want to know."

Ed grabbed the Colonels jacket with two hands and pulled him into a deep, hard, kiss.

Roy was surprised at the sudden breach but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. Almost as soon as it started the boy had pulled back and pushed the colonel away.

Then he put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Leaving the stunned Colonel in the middle of the sidewalk alone.

Roy watched Ed walk away. And when he was out of sight he whispered,"Goodnight Fullmetal."


	3. Chapter 3

Ed got home and basically ran in the doors. All the caution and attempt to be quiet went out the door. He threw off his jacket and boots and fell face first into his bed.

"Niisan?" Al asked.

_Oh shit._

Ed had totally forgotten about the two ton piece of armor that lived with him.

"Yeah?" Ed answered muffled through the pillow.

"Where were you?" Al asked.

"Oh uhh, I couldn't sleep so I went to the library. I let the time get away from me. I left at three but it took me a little longer than I expected to get home. Sorry to worry you." Ed replied and was proud that he had made it sound so convincing. No way his brother would doubt that.

"It's 5 a clock brother, it only takes half an hour to get home when you walk." Al asked a little confused.

_5 a clock? _

"." Ed started, "I stopped in at Roy's office to get my mission."

Ed rolled over in an attempt to silence his brother.

"Roy…? Oh.. yeah the Colonel" Al said.

"Yep. So everything went great let's go to bed." Ed said and closed his eyes. Al didn't say anything more and soon Ed drifted off to sleep.

…

The next morning Ed sat at the breakfast table picking at his food with a fork.

"You seem distracted brother." Al said.

Ed looked over at his worried brother and smiled gently, "I told you, I'm just tired."

"All the time?" Al asked.

_Oh god, how many times have I told him that..? two, three? I cant remember. _

"Just been a hard couple of weeks Al" Ed said trying to make it a more matter of fact to get the last word.

Al didn't let up.

"Is this about the Colonel?" Al asked curiously.

"What? No! Why would you think that? That's ridiculous." Ed answered. Al just looked at him then back down to his food.

They both knew that answered the question. So Al just sat and waited until..

Ed fidgeted in his seat and finally broke under the pressure. "Okay so fine..get this.." Ed started

Al looked up from his food excitedly ready to help. He knew his brother well.

Ed continued…"He acted all weird and nice and then asked me what was wrong! Then offered to walk me home and …" Ed stopped and got really red remembering what had happened the night before.

"and….."Al asked , egging his brother on.

"and I don't know anymore. I mean I hate him! At least I think I do.." Ed looked down at his toast suddenly out of words.

Al just nodded as if finally understanding. "Do you like him niisan?" Al asked.

Ed looked up fast and opened his mouth to argue but stopped. He looked down again and whispered.."I don't know."

But he did know. And he also knew Roy knew. They both knew. But Ed knew Roy probably didn't feel the way Ed did. Roy was a ladies man.

…

Roy was a ladies man. He had been for years and everyone knows that. So why is he feeling so weird.

Roy got home after kissing Ed and fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. The next day he could have gone out with a pretty blonde, but he didn't. He didn't feel like it. He thought, _maybe I'm sick…_

But inside he knew why. He felt like his identity had been ripped out from under him.

_Oh gosh roy,_ he thought to himself, _when did you start thinking of Ed as more than a subordinate?_

It was an obvious fact. And it hadn't been last night.

In truth Roy had always admired him. It wasn't until he turned Seventeen though, that he started to realize how much the younger man had grown.

He had long beautiful blonde hair, a tan thin body, gold eyes that had a hint of light brown around them. He was a very attractive person. He knew he wasn't the only one that had to have noticed.

And that thought was the first time that Colonel Roy Mustang, felt a jab of jealousy. And he knew then. He knew he was gone.

…

Ed walked into Roy's office a few days later. He didn't look him in the eye, and like all the other days, this about the mission and neither of them expected any more.

"Nothing there." Ed said,"The people just filed a fake report so they could get to see an alchemist."

Ed huffed. "Stupid towns people…." He muttered under his breath.

Roy nodded his head. "I agree. It's difficult…..Ed…we should talk."

Ed looked up at Roy then immediately at his feet. "I know…"

They stood a few moments in silence and Roy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

They were both startled by the door opening.

"Okay so your not gonna believe this, me and…." Maes stopped talking and looked from Ed to Roy then back to Ed.

"Oh..Am I interrupting something…?" Maes asked.

"No your fine." Ed said and left. Roy sighed and put head in his hands.

Maes features went serious and he went to go sit over by Roy.

"So…what happened?" Maes asked.

Roy looked up at Maes. "Nothing. What do you mean what happened?" he replied.

Maes gave Roy a look that said, 'I'm not stupid.'

Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm in central intelligence Roy. And I know you well enough to know if something is going on. And something is definitely going on.." Maes said "…It was a matter of time anyway.." Maes added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked Maes. He hated that his friend could read him so easily. It wasn't fair.

Maes let out an impatient sigh and explained, "Ever since Ed came here you two have been at each other's throats constantly. Even if there was no good reason to argue you guys found something to argue about. It's well known that there's some kind of tension between you two. Good thing it takes someone who knows you to know just what the tension is."

Roy stared at his friend for a long time stunned. Out of all people, Maes would be the one to notice but still. He wasn't sure what Maes was trying to get at exactly. His expression was hard to read. It was always hard to read.

"I just know what will happen if this goes down bad." Maes said.

"I know Maes" Roy said looking down at his desk,"I'm not gonna do anything stupid and hurt him if that's what your getting at."

Maes let out a half chuckle and got up to leave, "I'm not afraid of _him_ getting hurt." He said, then left the room.

Roy stared at the door for a long time. Sometimes his friend didn't make any sense to him. _Actually_, he never made any sense to him.

….

Roy sat at a large round desk in a low lit room with about half of Centrals colonels and generals. Scattered around the room were his team, scoping out and making friends with other generals and colonels.

General Raid sat walked in and sat down at the table basically directly across from Roy. Every other body made their way to the table.

General Raid was a man in about his sixties; he had short grey hair, and a face that looked like a bulldog. He was a nasty bastard, with a nasty temper and he didn't much like Roy and his 'way of running things'.

The room fell silent as folders were passed out to everyone by a seemingly un-noticed secretary. Once the secretary left the room the meeting started. Everyone in the room was proven to be un-involved in any possible way to the escaped alchemist and was therefore put on the case to find out whoever was. But names were not lightly thrown around here. Instead, it was more of a meeting of a strategy plan.

"Well if we know where he is, why don't we just send the military and blow his ass up?" A small rat looking general asked.

Other generals spoke aloud at once discussing whatever they thought was a good plan.

"He's far too smart for that," General Raid said as if the other general was stupid, "He know that we know he's out of prison. Don't you think he'll be expecting that?"

Others in the room were quick to agree with the general and shun the rat looking man, who seemed to just look down like a dog respecting the alpha male.

"Well what about the alchemist boy and his strange metal brother?" One general suggested. Most everyone in the room agreed out loud and nodded their heads.

Roy snapped up at the general in disbelief.

"You're willing to send the kid capture one of the dangerous criminals we've possibly ever encountered?" Roy spat at him.

The room fell silent.

General Raid looked over to Roy, "You're the one that said he was one of the most able bodied men we'd ever had. Did you not?" he asked.

Mustang glared at the general, "And it's true. What I'm _suggesting…_ general. Is that if you're too much a coward to go yourself shouldn't we send someone with him?" Roy said.

The room stared at Roy mouths open. Everyone except Maes looked dumbfounded. Maes sat very quietly staring at Roy as if understanding.

"Not too long ago I would have expected you to be the one to suggest we send the boy," The general started, "What's going on? Are you starting to doubt the boy's abilities?" the general spit at Roy.

Roy glared at the general clenching his teeth.

"I think he may be right sir," Maes interrupted and the general diverted his attention to the intelligence officer, "I mean, should we expect so much of this Elric boy. Do you think that he could even handle this on his own?"

Roy looked over to Maes. Maes always knew how to get to people. For God's sake he was in intelligence for a reason. He was the best interrogator Roy had ever seen and he could read peoples body language like he was reading a book. It was a well known fact that the general loved making people feel like they were below him. Maes gave him a reason to prove that the all famous Elric wasn't what he was all cracked up to be. He loved proving people wrong. It was bait. And it worked.

The general sat for a moment thinking to himself before letting out a small sigh, "Very well then" he said turning back to Roy, "since you're so worried with keeping him safe, _you_ can go." He finished.

Maes nodded to Roy. The general looked satisfied and the meeting was dismissed.

…

People filed out of the room in groups whispering and talking to each other. Roy was the last to walk out. He wore his military uniform as he did every day, but everything felt sort of alien to him. He looked around the small hallway that led out of the debrief room at central and saw no one in sight. All scurrying off to do their part he guessed. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that they were sending Edward. What bothered him even more was knowing that it was indeed true. Not too long ago he would have suggested Edward himself. Not without an escort of course, but he would have. Most of all what bothered him was knowing it wasn't the fact the general wanted to send him by himself, it was that he wanted to send him at all. He was worried about him. And Roy wasn't sure if it was beyond a professional level or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed sat alone on his bed in an empty house. Al had gone back home for a couple weeks to visit Winry and them. Al had tried to get him to go but he told him he had to stay here for work. It wasn't a big deal. Ed had some things he really needed to figure out anyway.

Ed sat on the edge of his bed, hands in his lap. He was fully dressed because he couldn't sleep. He got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and bent down to look if there was any good food. He grimaced to himself realizing that about all they had was ketchup and orange juice. He stood up and shut the door then he made his was to sit at the kitchen table. All the lights were off in the house. He liked the dark. All his other senses were better in the dark. He laughed remembering that Al was afraid of the dark. His voice felt so foreign to himself.

He sat with one flesh elbow on his knee; the other hand, he ran over his face before letting it rest on the table. He looked down and scuffed the floor with the toe of his boot. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking of Roy. Ever since he had first come to the realization that he indeed, has feelings for Roy, his emotional state went out of control. He found himself not able to work. He couldn't concentrate. The weeks after he and Roy had kissed had been an emotional battle for him. He went from that no, Roy couldn't possibly like him, he was just way too straight. To the that maybe, he could, because Roy had kissed him back. Not an awkward trying to be nice or caught on the spot kiss, but a genuine arousing kiss. Well, he thought however. For Ed, this would have been refutable evidence had it not been that Ed didn't really know that much about kissing. He had never had a girlfriend and only kissed a few. Flings mostly. He was nineteen and still a virgin.

He took a deep breath and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He stripped everything off except his boxers. It was silly of him to be fully dressed in the middle of the night. I mean, for gods sake where did he think was going to go. He layed in bed with one knee up and locked his fingers together behind his neck.

He thought about the first time he had ever saw Roy. He was only a kid then and had done an incredibly stupid thing. He felt ashamed and angry and defeated and embarrassed, and about anything else you can really think of. He only saw Roy as a tool. Something that he could use to get his brothers body back. So when did he start thinking of him as more? At first he hated Roy. He didn't like being told what to do or how to look or anything. Ed had refused to wear a military uniform and had been a royal pain in the ass. (classic Edward).

Edward smiled remembering the colonels face when Ed had told him he would not be told what to do, he didn't people trying to be friends with him, and that he wanted just to get done what he had to and to be on his way. He didn't really turn out to be what everyone had expected him to be. Ed was pleasantly surprised at the colonel as well. He had never met a man he thought was doing something as right as Roy was. He was a lot like Ed in a way. Stubborn as hell and strong in what he believed in. But there was something different about him too. Edward had always set aside his own comforts for the search of the philosopher's stone. Roy had respected that from the beginning. He had tried to accompany the younger mans search the entire time. Not to say that they didn't have their arguments or fights. I mean, he could be an ass sometimes.

Ed traced the lines in the ceiling with his eyes. He didn't live in a big fancy house but it was fine for him. Al didn't seem to mind much either. He smiled sadly at that. He loved his brother. He was his best friend. They had been through hell together. There was no one he felt that strongly about. Well, besides Roy. Ed sat up on his elbows and looked toward the window. The night sky was littered with bright stars, and the moon was the biggest he had ever seen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The window was opened slightly and it gave him a nice cool breeze. His hair lay undone down his back and the front of his chest and swayed slightly in the wind from the window.

It was so nice to find a peaceful moment. It was the first real moment of peace that he had had in a long time. He thought back to a time when he was fifteen and had been half alive, underground, and with no means of escape. He lay bloody against a wall, and for the first time in a long time, had cried. He had been after an alchemist and the cave had collapsed. He managed to push out his brother before the rubble could trap them both. He dodged the falling rubble that blocked the only exit and crawled up against the rock wall. He didn't know how long he had lay there. All he regretted was not being able to tell his brother that he loved him. He had saved his life though. When he awoke dazed and confused he was being carried away. All he felt was warm strong hands around his back and under his knee's. He saw the blinding light and put his head deep in the neck of whoever was carrying him. When he was finally in shade he had just enough strength to look up to see who had been carrying him. He looked up and saw Mustang. He was shaking and looked more worried than he had ever seen him. He held Ed so close that it almost hurt. They sat under a tree for who knows how long. Roy stared at Ed eyes watering. Ed looked confused and Roy just laughed a hurt laugh. Ed thought Roy was on the verge of tears but he couldn't be sure. He was covered in black dust and his face was dirty and his hair was probably a wreck. But he didn't have the strength to care. He stared into the eyes of the older man and his heart hurt for him. He felt almost guilty for him. He never meant for anyone to get hurt. Especially Roy. He had his hands around the neck of the man, and had arms wrapped around his waist. Roy had sunk to his knees and cradled Ed there until help had gotten there. He remembered back to it and realized Roy must have blasted the front of the cave completely off to get inside. He risked his life to save Ed's.

Maybe that was when Ed had really started to love Roy. He couldn't be sure. But what he did know was that he did. A lot. Roy gave Ed feelings like he had never gotten. It hurt to be around Roy. He pissed him off, and yet…he couldn't think of ever not being around him.

_Ugh…Stupid bastard… You happy now?_

With that he rolled over and pulled up the blanket to his waist. He let his hair fall over the pillow then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK

…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Al called from the kitchen. He making a recipe from a cook book Winry had given him.

"I'm here for the Major Edward Elric." The man behind the door yelled.

"Coming!" Ed yelled running down the stairs holding his suitcase and trying to put on his coat at the same time.

"Brother?" Al asked Ed.

Ed threw his suitcase on the dining room table to tie his shoes. "I'm sorry Al, they had just called and they told me I had to come alone. But don't worry, I won't be gone long." Ed explained flashing his brother a reassuring smile.

"Well fine then." Al said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Love you!" Ed said running out the door.

"You too brother!" Al yelled back. He stared at the door for a few moments before he turned around and started humming and measuring out flour.

Ed was basically man handled down the stairs.

"I can walk by myself! Owe! You're hurting me! Who are you calling short?" Ed rambled on as he approached the car.

Roy heard Ed before he saw him. He smiled and watched as the very confused military officer 'escorted' the young alchemist to the car. Ed threw himself in the seat as he muttered some none too polite words as the military man closed the door and went to sit in the front seat with the driver.

"Having fun already Ed?" Roy asked amused.

Until then he hadn't even noticed Roy was in the car. It actually scared the hell out of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed scowled at the colonel crossing his arms.

Roy smirked and looked over to the smaller alchemist with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself." He answered.

Ed didn't find that as amusing.

"I can take care of myself." Ed spat at the colonel.

Roy frowned and let out a sigh. "Look Fullmetal, must we always fight? I don't want to be here anymore than you do. I'd much rather be at home then here babysitting you. So let's just make the best of it shall we?" Roy said before turning away to look out the window.

Ed looked down. He didn't know why it hurt his feelings but it did. He didn't like playing mouse and cat games.

"Why am I even here?" Ed asked.

Mustang looked over to Ed and mentally slapped himself. DUH.

"Were going after the alchemist Fear. He escaped from prison not too long ago and we know where he's hiding," Roy started. Ed raised an eyebrow to that but didn't say anything. "It turns out that it was one of the guards that got him out of prison. He had infiltrated the prison two years ago as a newbie and worked himself to the dean. He waited until the night shift and gassed everyone. After he had escaped, he gassed himself to make him look like a victim. He was careless though, and we eventually caught up to him"

Ed nodded. "Well, why couldn't Al come?" Ed demanded angry again.

Roy winced. He didn't even want Ed to come. Regardless him _and_ his brother. He knew Ed wouldn't forgive him if anything happened to Al. Not that the big hunk of metal couldn't defend himself. It's just that, they were already trying to go in inconspicuous. A big suit of armor following them around wouldn't help.

"Were trying to go in undetected Ed." Roy explained.

Ed crossed his arms and sunk low in his seat. Roy laughed. Sometimes Ed was just plain amusing.

The car pulled up in a dark ally in downtown Central. A very _dangerous _part of downtown Central.

The car stopped and idled for awhile before being shut off. Roy sat motionless with his hand on his chin, staring out the window. Ed looked at Roy with creased eyebrows.

_Why isn't he saying anything?_

"What the hell is going on?" Ed asked angrily.

The fire alchemist looked over to Ed and winced. The boy looked angry, and cautious, and _concerned_. He didn't trust Roy…? After all the time they had spent together and all the years he _still_ didn't trust him? He couldn't _really_ blame him. Especially after everything he had gone through…. But still. It hurt a little.

"Were waiting," Roy started, "We're only doing patrol for right now. We're going to scope it out and try to make contact with him from underground."

Ed looked a little worried and sighed.

"Really Ed, do you not trust me?" Roy asked

Something flashed in Ed's eyes and he looked at Roy angrily. "How can you even ask that?" Ed yelled back. Roys eyebrow's shot up.

He really didn't expect that. He expected an, _of course not bastard, _or anything other than _that_. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Roy didn't say anything.

Ed let out an irritated sigh, "Of course, I should have known you wouldn't have anything to say." Ed looked away and crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean it like that Edward." Roy sighed.

Ed looked back over at his boss. He was in military uniform and sitting uncomfortably with his hands at his side. He features were plain and business like, not unusual for this. He realized then that he was glad that this was a military car and that there was black tinted glass between them and the driver. Roy seemed to be struggling. Like he was trying to pick out his words wisely. Bastard… He didn't need him to be sympathetic with him! He wasn't a fucking kid! No matter about what his height may suggest…

"Why are you doing that?" Ed yelled back.

Roy was taken aback at the sudden anger. What the hell did he think he was doing? Ed was basically fuming. His mouth was in a fine line and his eyes looked angry and hurt.

"What am I doing?" Roy demanded.

They were both yelling but the driver just thought it was normal for the two.

Ed jumped over and put his knees on both sides of Roy's legs. He held onto Roy's shirt with two tightly closed fists. His hair fell over his face and he breathed heavily. Roy didn't so much as flinch. His chest fell up and down slowly while he tried to control his breathing. He just looked up into Ed's angry eyes.

"Stop messing with me" Ed breathed.

Roy smirked a little, "If I'm not mistaken…you're the one that kissed me."

Ed opened his mouth to speak and immediately closed it. What would he say? He did kiss Roy. Ed looked down and tried to hide his hair in his bangs. His red cheeks were still visible.

"I…I'm sorry…"Ed whispered. He went to move away but Roy grabbed his hip and pulled his body back.

Ed turned to Roy refusing to meet his gaze. With Roy's other hand he tipped Ed's chin up toward him. Their lips were just inches apart and Roy felt his stomach respond strangely in response to feeling Ed's breath on his lips.

Ed swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Please don't…" Ed said.

Roy creased his eyebrows. What the hell is going on with him?

"Ed….I.." Roy started.

"No!" Ed yelled,he jumped off Roy back into his seat. He was breathing hard and he was refusing to look Roy in the eye.

Roy looked at Ed confused. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what to say. What_ could _he say? They sat in silence for a long time.

Roy tilted his head slightly to the side and asked in a panicky voice, "What did I do wrong?" He was surprised at how desperate his voice sounded and shut his mouth immediately.

"don't do that if you don't mean it….." Ed whispered. He let his head fall and refused to look up back at Roy.

Roy stared at Ed in disbelief. Did he….? Roy shook his head. He wasn't thinking straight. None of this was making any sense.

Just then the back window opened. Ed quickly moved out of the way.

"Sir?" the soldier asked

"Yes." Roy answered.

"We believe he's now exiting out the back door." He said. Both Roy and Ed looked out the back window and watched.

A man with long straight black hair exited the back. He was wearing a black suit with one hand in his pocket. He was surrounded by about eight men who appeared to be body guards.

"Alright," Roy said to the driver. "Follow him, but be at least two cars behind."

The driver responded by turning on the car. He pulled out behind the black car that was escorting the black haired man.

"Pull back a bit" Roy said. The driver complied and drifted behind a little silver car and a brown van.

Ed glanced over at Roy. His expression was serious and all work. _Of course he'd find it easy to just forget about it…_

Okay so maybe he had a bad attitude.. But how could you blame him? All Roy did was play games with him. Ed looked out the window. He had a lump in his throat and he felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

He didn't like games. He didn't like being lied to either. Ed took a deep breath.

_What am I expecting? I know Roy doesn't love me… I saw it the whole time…. So why am I so disappointed?_

"Ed." Roy interrupted.

"huh..What?" Ed asked being drawn out of his thought.

"Were here." Roy said.

Ed looked over at Roy and nodded his head. He must have been thinking longer than he thought.

_Get a hold of yourself Ed…_

Roy leaned forward to talk to the driver.

Ed had just realized they had stopped. He looked out the window toward an old abandoned warehouse. He did a full 360 degrees and realized there was nothing else around.

_Great…_

They were parked behind the only patch of trees a couple football fields away.

Roy tugged at Ed's Jacket. Ed turned toward him.

"Alright," Roy started, "Here's what were going to do… Were going to go around the back and slip in through the side door. With our luck there will probably be at least one guard out there," The driver handed Roy a pair of clothes through the window and Roy started taking off his jacket and shoes. "Thank you..Now, I'm going to leave it to you to knock him out. I would have just waited, in fact, that was the plan. But we don't have time for that." Roy started again, before he could continued Ed interrupted.

"Wait!" Ed yelled. Roy had taken off his shirt and his hand was on his zipper when he stopped. He creased his eyebrows, "What?"

"Why the hell are you taking off your clothes?" Ed demanded. His face was guarded and confused.

Roy sighed, "I can't just go in my military uniform Ed. In the case we _do_ get caught it would be easier to play it off."

He waited until Ed nodded before continuing to undress.

Ed looked over Roy's body.

_Holy shit…._

He should be thinking about tactics, how not to get killed, _anything!_ But no, what he was thinking about was nowhere near that. He looked over and saw Roys toned stomach and watching him pull his shirt over his head made his hair messy. Which, he now learned, is _unbelievably_ sexy. Seeing Roy undress was making his mouth dry. He looked away fast and knew he was probably the color of a tomato.

Roy smirked looking over at Ed. He was blushing and cursing to himself. It made Roy chuckle a little. This earned him the finger from his lower subordinate.

"So…as I was saying.." Roy said smirking. Ed snorted and crossed his arms but was listening. He just decided he wasn't going to look at him.

"We don't have time. You see all those cars?" Roy said pointing over to a bunch of plain black cars that were parked in front of the warehouse.

"Mmhmm.." Ed said nodding.

Roy continued, "Well, we believe it's other alchemists. Their having some kind of meeting. Personally, I don't care why but all it means is we have a shot to catch all these criminals at once." He finished.

Ed nodded and looked at Roy, "So a lot of improvising then?" he asked.

Roy smirked, "Yep, a lot of improvising."

Roy turned to the driver. "I need you to phone in Central. Then…" he paused for a second and turned to Ed.

Ed nodded. He knew what Roy was asking.

"I want you to leave. We can't risk them knowing the military is here until the last minute." Roy finished.

"But…but..sir" the driver tried to object but Roy insisted.

"That's an order." He said calmly but warningly.

"….yes sir." The officer finally agreed.

Ed smiled at Roy. That putrid bastard. Using his military status…

"Wait until were out before you leave." Roy said shutting the window. He turned to Ed and smiled.

"So you ready?" Ed asked teasingly.

Roy flashed Ed an evil smile, "Not at all." And with that he opened the door and stepped out. Ed followed.

….

They stood out behind the tree watching the warehouse. It wasn't until then Ed realized what Roy was wearing. He had a pair of black jeans, and a fitting plain black T-shirt. Ed hadn't ever seen him without his uniform before. Well, other than when he was changing.. and then he wasn't really wearing anything..

Ed got a little pink remembering that. Then he pushed it out of his mind.

_Your on a mission!_

"Alright…" Roy said. He looked back at Ed and grabbed his hand. He pulled him around the side of the tree and told him to run.

They went flat against the side of the warehouse. Roy still had Ed's hand but they both pretended not to really notice. They got to the corner that went to the back of the house. Roy turned back to Ed and nodded. Ed kept a look out toward the front and side door. Roy stood quietly trying to assess if there was a guard around the back. He could look, but then that would risk being seen, but there also could be no one. Roy thought diligently.

Ed tapped Roys shoulder. He turned toward Ed. He was holding a hand full of dirt.

Roy looked confusing at Ed. "Why are you playing with dirt?" Roy asked quietly.

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just help me out here." Ed said. He held out the dirt toward him and Roy saw a small glow of an alchemical reaction.

Roy mentally slapped himself and put his hands over the dirt and did his part. What was left was a small piece of glass. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough. Roy smiled at his younger subordinate who seemed very proud of himself. He grabbed the piece of glass and held it low around the corner. He nodded to Ed.

Ed walked very close behind his boss. He didn't know whether to be offended at the surprise and appreciation for Ed's mirror, or proud.

_I'll rub it in later…._

They rounded the corner and ,still walking close to the wall, made it to the door. Roy put his hand on the door handle and heard a click.

_What the…_

"Turn around" an unknown man said.  
><em>Fuckkk…<em>

They turned around quickly to face their opponent. Err….nevermind, opponent**s**.

Ed looked over to Roy a serious expression on his face.

_I know, I know_, Roy thought.

"Now get walking." One of them said. There was at least twelve men with guns. Roy guessed they were alchemists too though. Some of them just didn't look like the 'muscle'. They hit Ed in the back with the bud of the gun to get them walking.

"Owe!" Ed yelled. "That hurt asshole" he scowled.

The man with the gun smirked, "Shut up pip squeak"

Roy winced and grabbed Ed's arm before he said anything. Roy gave him a death glare and Ed just cursed to himself. They were led through the back door down a dark corridor. They pushed Ed and Roy in front of them.

"Okay…" Roy started whispering grabbing Ed's attention and making sure the men behind them couldn't hear. The corridor was noisy anyway; all the rooms they passed were either blaring music or sounded like a bunch of drunk men.

"Just try to be calm…" Roy said. He had his palms hidden but Ed knew, as well as Roy, that once they saw them, they'd take his gloves. This made Ed a little worried. Roy could really be hurt… With his gloves he was virtually invincible, but without….well, he'd never seen him without.

"Do we have a plan…?" Ed asked.

"Why? Have any ideas?" Roy asked quickly.

_Great… so otherwise no. We don't. _

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes.

They walked in silence for awhile. Roy's eyebrows creased in thought.

Roy looked at Ed seriously in a way that made Ed feel a bit uneasy.

"Just promise me you'll try and stay alive. No matter what. Don't come for me, okay?" Roy said.

_What?_

Ed looked at Roy worried.

_What are you thinking Roy?_

Roy gave Ed a weak smile. Ed opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted the back of his shirt being tugged.

"In here." A man said pushing Ed into a room. Three other men went into the room with him and tied him to a chair.

Ed looked around and his heart started racing. Where was Roy? …They must have taken him into another room… He'd never felt so helpless. And what made it worse was what Roy had said…

"_Just promise me you'll try and stay alive. No matter what. Don't come for me, okay?"_

_Roy… _


	5. Chapter 5

Roy watched as Ed was taken into a room to the right. The men behind him pushed Roy forward. He knew from the beginning there was a pretty good chance that they were going to separate them. In fact, he had expected it. The men pushed Roy onto the floor of an empty room. His hands were bound to his back by a large man with a very large gun that he had conveniently pressed to the back of Roy's head.

"What the hell…?" The man spoke. Three other men crouched to join the man.

"What the hell is on his gloves?" One of them asked.

Roy closed his eyes.

_Fuck…_

The large man who tied him up grabbed Roy's hair and pulled his head up.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked. Roy stayed silent.

The man forcefully pushed Roy's head back down and snorted disgustingly.

"Let's just take them." One of them said. The others agreed and ripped off Roy's gloves. They picked him up by the back of shirt and threw him in a chair securing him tightly. The large man got in Roy's face. "Were gonna become good friends Mustang." He said

Roy snapped up to look at the man.

_How the hell did he know who I was?_

The man stood up and laughed. He punched Roy hard in the face. Roy winced at the pain but didn't cry out. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction. The men left the room and slammed the door hard.

Roy's nose was bleeding pretty bad and it ached but Roy stayed silent. He looked around the room only to see nothing but old warehouse walls and a dirty floor. Good…he may need to draw an array later.

They could have both used their alchemy to get out from the beginning but that would have defeated the purpose of coming here in the first place. They both knew that there was no way they would have gotten in completely undetected. And it's not like they could just nicely ask them to come out with their hands up. Although they did underestimate the sheer number of them, they knew that a large number would be here. It was Roy's plan to get them caught from the beginning. If they could keep them busy for three hours… All they needed was three hours…

He took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be an easy situation to get out of. They needed to keep them busy, but they needed to stay alive too. They knew who he was so it was a pretty good assumption that they knew who Ed was too. That wasn't good.

He hadn't sat there for very long before he heard Ed screaming. Not out of pain, or panic, but out of rage. He was yelling at the guards. Roy smiled a little. Even the worst situations Ed was still Ed. He had a short temper. No matter what the situation, Ed was a fighter. He didn't give in. Not ever. Even if it would cost him his life. Roy sighed at Ed's yelling. It very well could.

He had a feeling this may be the last time he'd ever hear that voice...

Roy was distracted by the sound of the door being opened. Three guards with guns drawn walked in and positioned themselves around Roy. The man that followed needed no introduction. He had long black hair parted down the middle, dark blue eyes, and looked very pleased with himself.

"How nice to see you again colonel" he said.

Roy glared at the man, "You seemed to have adapted well." Roy replied.

The alchemist laughed and walked to stand in front of Roy. "Prison really just wasn't my thing." He smirked.

Roy chuckled and spit blood onto the man.

Fears smirk fell off his face and he frowned down to his shirt. "That wasn't very friendly." He said and punched Roy hard in the chest.

It knocked the air out of Roy and he gasped to revive his air.

The alchemists smile returned and he knelt to become eye level with Roy. "I saw your little friend." He said.

Roy looked at Fear. He seemed very amused.

"He's been asking about you nonstop Roy." Fear said nonchalantly.

Roy swallowed hard but didn't answer. A few moments passed before Fear sighed.

"…So you wouldn't mind if we killed him?" Fear asked.

A pain tore through Roy. Something flashed in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and immediately shut it. He cursed himself for being so stupid and looking so desperate.

A smile slowly spread across Fears face.

Roy frowned and looked down at his lap. How could he have been so stupid? What had gotten into him? Even hearing that sick fuck tease about killing Edward had made him want him to tear out his throat. Do something. Anything! Now he had something to gamble with. It was obvious Roy cared for Ed. He probably was just saying that to bait Roy. And he had taken it…

"This is good!," Fear laughed, "I mean, I suspected but I never thought I would actually be right!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roy asked acting disgusted.

Fear smirked, "You can't fool me Roy. I know you and the alchemist boy have something going on. Until right now, I suspected may just be a mutual friendship. But it was a bit peculiar…"

Roy sighed. "Don't hurt him…"

The alchemist laughed and grabbed Roy's face. "You know why they call me fear colonel?" He asked. Roy didn't answer and he let go of him. He punched him hard in the rib. Roy felt a stab of pain and clenched his teeth.

Fear left the room laughing.

….

Roy looked up when Fear left and looked around the room desperately. This wasn't just about distracting them anymore. He had to get out of there…but how. He knew Ed couldn't get out if his hands had been tied apart from one another. But how would Fear have known that all Ed had to do was clap. Most anybody outside of the military didn't know that.

Roy kicked his feet back against the legs of the chair. The chair slightly inched back a bit but otherwise didn't strain. Again. And again. Until…

The front legs of the chair snapped off and Roy was sent face first onto the ground. Roy groaned as the contact from the ground sent his body in a wave of pain. Roy used his fore arm to pull himself onto his knees.

_Of course he would use cheap useless chairs._

Roy looked around the room. He had to talk to Ed.

Just then the door swung open again.

_Fuck! Okay, you can take them._

Roy backed up and waited until the men entered before kicking one of the men straight in the chest. He flew about three feet back and landed with a thud.

"What the hell?" the other men yelled. Two of the guards came after Roy. He still had his hands tied around his back.

He ducked as one went to throw a punch. Kicking out he knocked the man down flat on his back. The other two men were prepared this time so one of the grabbed Roy by the hair and the other punched his hard in the rib.

Roy felt a crack and coughed hard. One of the men took a knife and cut off the rope on Roy's hand while the others restrained him on the ground.

The men laughed as they threw the chair across the room and tied his hands back behind him.

One of them bent down to Roy's ear, "You know, Fear told us to kill you." He said

Roy was breathing hard and failing in trying to get loose from their grip.

"Thanks for making it interesting." The man said.

The following blow hit him hard in the chest. Roy's breath left his lungs fast. The blows and strikes after that came more frequent and harder and resulted in a lot of blood. There were too many of them for Roy take on.

One of the men stood up and put his hand to his ear. He listened to someone on the other side of his ear piece and smiled. He turned to the men and nodded. The last blow Roy remembered was one that cracked two of his ribs. He fell into unconsciousness. His last thought was wondering what Ed was doing right now…

….


	6. Chapter 6

Ed had heard the guards when they discovered Roy's gloves. He couldn't have been but at least four doors down.

His heart was beating fast and his mind was racing all at once. What could he do?

By his estimate they had about three hour's window time before the military got there. If he could just keep them distracted for that long… Even if he did how could he be sure they wouldn't just kill them when they got here? Ed sighed irritated.

He had no idea what to do! With Roy's gloves gone he was virtually helpless. From the looks of it they weren't as interested with Ed as they were Roy. Which meant that they would probably hurt Roy more too.

_Goddamit Roy!_

Ed struggled against the restraints. It was useless. The door to his room was opened and a man with long dark hair entered the room. Fear… He was followed by a few men with rather _large_ guns.

"Hello Edward" he said cheerfully. Ed just snorted.

He walked closer to the boy.

"Where's Roy?" Ed yelled.

The man creased his eyebrows. "Oh he's fine don't worry about that." He said and smiled again. "Right now, I'm more interested in talking about you."

"I want to see Roy!" Ed yelled back. He wasn't just going to dismiss him like that.

Fear sighed. Why the hell did this kid care about Roy so much?

Fear knelt down beside Ed.

"You know, you tell us a little about your friend over there we might just let you live." He whispered.

Ed stuck out his chin to signify he wasn't going to talk.

"Oh come on Elric," the man pouted, "Don't you want to play a little game?"

Ed looked over to Fear expression deadly, "What the hell do you want?" he asked

Fear grinned and clapped, "Equivalent exchange." He said

Ed's eyebrows creased In question.

"It's very simple Ed," he continued, "You give us some information and we may let you live."

Ed snorted and looked away. "I want to see Roy." He replied.

Fear looked at Ed impatiently, "Or we could beat it out of you" he said standing.

Ed chuckled. "You think you can torture me? Ever had automail attached to your nerves?" he spit.

Fear smiled. "I guess you're right." He said. "but I'd bet Roy hasn't"

Ed looked over at Fear and glared at him.

Fear's smile got bigger.

"How fascinating" he said lightly. Then he turned around and stocked out of the room.

The door shut with a thud.

"Where the hell is Roy?" he yelled. No one answered him.

He looked down to his lap and sat quiet. If he could just get Roy in the room for a second he could untie him and he'd be able to use his alchemy to get them out of here. Why is this becoming so complicated?

When Roy told the driver to leave he knew his plan was to get caught. But what about now? They were in a seriously bad fucking position and at this rate; they'd be dead before the military got here.

Ed sighed. Next time they came in here he would have to convince them to let him see Roy. This wasn't going to be easy…

Ed sat for long time in silence before he heard fighting.

_What the hell?_

He looked toward the door. No one was coming in…

_Roy!_

Ed smiled to himself. He must have found a way to get out! Ed's heart was racing. This is their only real shot if they want to make it out of here.

After a few more grunts and punches it became quiet. They shut the door? What?

Ed became extremely worried. If he had failed they have no reason not to kill him. _Fuck!_

Ed struggled against the restraints again.

"Hey!" he screamed. No one answered him.

"HEY!" he yelled again. Still no answer.

_What the hell is going on?_

It was at least ten minutes before Ed's door finally opened. But it wasn't Roy. It was one of the guards? He was smiling and covered with blood. His blood? No… It wasn't his blood. It was Roy's. It was Roy's blood.

"What the hell is going on?" Ed demanded.

The man smirked at Ed and spoke slowly. "Well, your little friend their tried to escape."

Ed's heart started racing. He was right. Roy did tried to get out. But if he was right about that would it be safe to say he was right about everything else?

Ed's heart ached and his stomach was in knots.

"He tried to escape?" Ed asked trying to egg the man on.

The man looked at Edward strange. "Yeah, I just said that." He said.

Ed glared at the man. Wow, he is incredibly stupid…

The man smirked as another guard entered. The man looked at Ed and laughed. Then he threw Roy's ripped gloves on the ground in front of Ed.

_I knew they took these… What are they trying to say._

Ed just looked at Roy's gloves and back up at the guard.

"Okay….so what?" he said. He lifted his chin and struggled a bit against the restraints.

_When I get out of here I swear…_

The man pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He then got his matchbook out of his pocket and lit his cigarette, letting the match fall to the ground. He took a drag and blew out the smoke.

"We killed him." He said. The other man laughed evilly.

"What?" Ed yelled. Oh no! They couldn't have. They didn't… Did they…? How could they have done that? _Why_ would they have done that! There was no reason to. Of course, there was no reason they'd keep him alive. But didn't they want information? No… They just wanted a reaction. This was all just a big sick game to them. They didn't care about any of it.

"Why?" Ed demanded, "You didn't have to….to…him…" Ed's composure was dropping but he struggled to keep himself together. He just couldn't say the words. He couldn't believe it.

He grinded his teeth together and felt his eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Hell if I know," the one with the cigarette said, "Fear told us to so we did." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Ed heart sank to his stomach. He choked trying to keep back the tears. They already killed Roy they're not going to see him cry.

"So you just do whatever that bastard tells you to?" He yelled.

The other men laughed as if they were talking to a little kid. "Yep" they answered.

Ed just stared at them wide eyed. How the hell could they just be so cold? It was another human being for sakes!

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The men walked out of the room satisfied and locked the door behind them.

Ed let a scream go.

"Bastards!" he yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!" his voice was cracking and his throat burned.

This wasn't over. The next time he saw Fear he was going to kill him. He didn't care who saw. He would kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

Fear walked out of Roy's room with smile. He had forgotten lately why he did what he did. But this was just what he needed.

He walked down the corridor with a spring in his step.

_This is going to be good…_

"I think," Fear started grabbing all the attention of the men around him," I think I wanna play a game."

He turned around to face his men who just looked confused at the man. Fear sighed and turned around to continue walking. Sometimes he hated being around these brainless idiots. Sure, they did his dirty work but he wanted intelligent conversation sometime. Now Ed and Roy on the other hand, they were smart. He couldn't really agree on their choice of sex, but that was besides the point.

Fear stopped at Ed's room and listened intently through the door. He couldn't hear anything. He sat and thought for a minute. He turned around to his men and had a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"I want you boys to go rough up Mustang a little." He said. The men laughed evilly and were more than eager to oblige.

"But…" Fear warned raising a finger to warn them, "Nothing fatal. No internal bleeding, no black eyes, just a couple bruises."

The men looked a little disappointed but agreed. "Then," Fear continued as he turned around to walk down the corridor, "I want you to bring him into Ed's room."

The men looked confused and started to object.

"Ah ah ah!" Fear said, "No objection. Do as I say. I don't want you to untie Elric, but Roy has no gloves so I don't see a problem." He walked a few steps and stopped.

"Oh and boys..? Wash the blood of Roy's face. It's disgusting." He grimaced and continued walking out of sight.

When he was sure they were doing as he implied he made his way to the office room. Locking the door behind him he sat at his large desk. The room was old and smelled like rust, as did the rest of the building, but he had a comfortable chair and a huge desk. And it was still better than prison. He sat down and turned his chair away from the door to watch the monitors he had set up. This is how he caught Roy in the first place. Here he could make sure his dogs did what they were instructed and here he could watch his little experiment when Roy was put in Ed's room.

He felt like a kid in a candy store. It had been so long since he had done anything excited. It was almost sad. He generally liked Roy. Not that it was going to keep him from killing them both. AND enjoying it. Maybe he was just sad because soon he would end the life of his entertainment and he would be back to his boring little existence…

He looked over to a monitor at the bottom and smiled. It was Roy's room. Three of his men had him on the ground and were...well…kicking the living shit out of him. Ahh. He enjoyed this indeed. It was mostly body shots and he would probably have a few cracked ribs. That would be just fine. They picked him up by his hair and made him sit on his knees. Then they punched him hard in the stomach. Roy doubled over on the ground in pain. He still had his hands tied behind his back. His hair was covered with blood and dirt. Fear frowned. That wouldn't do…

He reached over to his desk and pulled out a walkie talkie from his drawer. He pressed the little side button and spoke.

"That's enough." He said. Fear saw one of the men put their hand to their ear and speak something to the other men. The two other guys gave Roy one last blow before standing up and backing away.

"Oh and get a bucket of water and wash his face and hair would you. I want my mouse to be presentable." Fear said and smiled as he set down his walkie talkie. He watched as the men poured a few large buckets of water over the man.

_Good…_

He glanced over to Ed's room. No one had even come in to talk to him since Fear. He's probably feeling so neglected. Fear laughed to himself.

_Let's see how you feel when you see what Fear has done to your sweet little colonel…_

He pulled out a keyboard from under the monitors and programmed it so the cameras in Ed's room to fill up all the screens. He wanted as many angles as he could. He didn't want to miss the look on Ed's face when he see's Roy.

Fear sat back in his chair. He thought to himself. Coming to a conclusion he grabbed the walkie talkie one more time.

"I changed my mind about Elric. I want you to go in there and tell him Roy's Dead. Bring his gloves to prove it," He said pleased with himself. "Oh and they have to have blood on them." He added.

"Yes sir." The man said.

Yes… This is perfect. We'll see how this goes. After the news of his partner being dead he'll be heartbroken. Then, we'll uncover that he is actually alive and make it even more interesting! Fear clapped to himself feverishly and giggled like a girl.

THIS….is going to be good!

…..

…

Fear watched as his men walked into the room. He watched as his men told Ed what they had done with no sign of resentment. And he watched as Ed's heart broke.

Oh my god! Fear smiled to himself and started to laugh. At first it was just short giggles but then it turned into a very loud mocking laughing fit.

"That look…" Fear said through the laughs nearly falling off the chair.

"THAT LOOK!" he screamed and started laughing harder. He had done it. It had worked perfectly. His plan was working _perfectly._ He wanted to celebrate. He wanted to jump up and down and scream.

Ed had been told that Roy was dead. He didn't believe them at first. No, not at all. But then, then his mind started to wonder. That was the key. When give people the least amount of information and had time to be alone… They start to give in to their imagination. They'll believe anything. Of course, it wasn't really too crazy to believe, given the fact that Fear killed with passion.

Fear silenced himself and stood. He was very satisfied with himself. He frowned a little at how bland his men were. They could have made this even better. His men just weren't the showman Fear was. He loved make a scene when he entered, something they'd never forget. He liked to exaggerate and just make it huge. He loved a performance.

And now…. A grand finale.

Fear turned around and practically ran out of his office down the stairs. He stopped himself at the last step and chuckled.

_Take a deep breath Fear. No need to be so excited. Your men still need to see you as their strong leader. _

Checking the time he smirked. It had only been two hours since they had gotten there. He should probably kill them now. He usually didn't keep his pets for very long. No need to get attached.

He walked to the hallway swiftly and in graceful moves. He took a few turns until he made it to Ed's hallway. He was stopped by an overly muscular man wearing black pants and a black wife beater.

Fear jumped back three feet and squeaked when the man stepped out in front of him. He was half a foot taller than him. Which was strange because almost no one was taller than him.

"Fuck!" Fear yelled.

He crossed his arms and glared at the man. How dare he scare the shit out of him.

"Sorry sir…" The man said with a deep voice.

He walked around him and started back down the hall. He'd kill him later. Right now he was in a pretty good mood. How many men did he have? He never really remembered any of them. They were kind of just there. He didn't even consider them people. More like objects. Objects that he controlled. Just like pointless possessions at his disposal.

He walked down the hallway and passed countless rooms until he stopped at Ed's. He stood in front of it and put one hand in his pocket. His long black hair flew down his shoulders and ended just at his navel. He smirked and then let his features become hard.

_Time to put on your game face._

He reached out his hand and took a hold of the door handle. Added affect.

Shutting the door behind him he stepped into the room. He leaned up against the closed door and crossed his arms. Looking down at Ed Fear sighed.

Ed's chair was dead center in the middle of the room. His hands were tied apart behind his back and his hair hung over his face. He didn't say a word when Fear entered.

"So…." Fear said conversationally.

"You here to kill me too?" Ed immediately and quietly.

"Kill you?" Fear asked, "Why would we do that?"

Ed could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Then what do you want…" He asked in almost a whisper.

Fear stared at Ed for a long time and frowned. Not what he hoped… Then he smiled.

"Well, I just wanted you to know how much Roy begged for his life." He said smoothly.

Ed cringed but didn't make a move.

Fear pushed himself off the door and walked over to crouch by Ed's chair.

Ed let his head hang. He hadn't looked at Fear since he had been in the room.

"Ed?" Fear asked.

"…"

Ed didn't move a muscle.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Ed finally asked.

Fear just stared at Ed. He was crouched with his hands on his knees.

"Yes, Edward." Fear said, "I'm going to kill you….soon."

Fear stood up and backed up a few steps. "But not before I tell you something."

"And what's that?" Ed replied in a monotone voice.

Fear smiled and put two hands in his pockets. "I haven't been completely honest with you Edward." He said.

"What…what do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Well…it seems you may have been.." Fear stopped, searching for the right words. He sighed, "a little un-informed, when it came to the exact details of Roy's death." He spoke smoothly and watched Ed carefully.

Ed's eyebrows creased from under his bangs. What the hell is he talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ed yelled.

Fear smiled to himself. Finally. A reaction. _I was getting kind of bored._

"Well, it must have been heart wrenching. To know that the one you loved died." Fear said looking at his nails nonchalantly before continuing, "And to know he didn't love you back."

Ed snapped up at Fear with an expression of pure hatred. His eyes were watering and he already looked like he had been crying. He struggled against his restraints and hissed at the older man, "You don't know anything!" he screamed.

"Oh?" Fear said rising an eyebrow and pretending to be un-amused at Ed's behavior.

"I think I do," Fear said smirking. He leaned up against the side wall put one hand in his pocket. "You see, " he started while staring at the ceiling, "I asked him."

Ed stuck his chin up defiantly and glared at the man.

Fear continued to stare at the ceiling as if he were talking about any old topic. "I was very curious," Fear admitted. "I just had to know what was going. I could clearly see that you cared about Roy. So…I asked him if you two were lovers. He seemed disgusted frankly and I felt kind of bad. I mean, you must love him right?" he said.

Ed's heart sank into his stomach. He was shaking uncontrollably his breathing was starting to stagger. He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"You're a liar." Ed hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh but I assure you I am not." Fear said. He looked over at Ed and smiled.

_This is priceless! I'm not sure I WANT to tell him the truth. I might as well just kill him and not tell him anything._

Ed opened his eyes and stared over at the man. He had no reason to lie to him but still… it just… it didn't add up. It just… it couldn't be true.

_Maybe that's just I want to believe…_

Ed's hair was almost completely out of his braid and rouge hairs were everywhere. His face was red and his features were starting to come undone. He was breaking down.

Fear cut across the room and bent down to become eye level with Ed. Ed didn't say anything.

"He never loved you Edward" Fear said in almost a whisper, "Why are you still being so defiant. He hated you. He hated having you as a subordinate. Why would he want you anyway? Look at you!" he said giving Edward a nasty look.

Ed's features became pained for a second before he looked away.

"Shut up…" Ed said quietly.

"And look what you've done. You already ruined your brother's life and now because of you Roy is dead. Your pathetic." Fear spat with a frown.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled. His voice broke at the end and you could hear small sobs as tears started rolling down his face.

"Not to mention that Roy thought you were disgusting. Did you really think he would want anything to do with you? He could have anyone he wanted. He doesn't need you. No one need's you. No one even likes you. You're a joke and you know it." Fear said a little louder.

"SHUT UP!" Ed screamed. He was crying harder and shaking. Fears words held so much accusation and it cut through Ed like a knife.

Fear chuckled and stood up. He pulled Ed's head back by his hair hard. His eyes were shut hard and there were hot tears rolling down his face.

He smiled and pushed Ed's head back down forcefully. Ed's sobs became loud and erratic and he lost it. The thin line that was keeping him composed snapped.

He bit his lip so hard to try to stop himself that he drew blood. His face was dirty and he felt like his soul was being torn out of his body.

Soon, his sobs turned to ear piercing screams and he shut his eyes tight. His stomach felt so low in his stomach and his heart hurt so bad. He could barely breathe because of how hard he was crying. He looked down to the ground. Even if he had lost he would never let Fear see his face. Ever.

Fear stared at Ed as his shaking and screaming continued. He was standing a few feet away from Ed with both his hands in his pockets. His face was sinister and his mouth quirked up at the side. His eyes were crazy and he couldn't help chuckling just a bit. It didn't matter though because you couldn't hear it through Ed's sobs. Oh yes, he was enjoying this indeed. His breathing got heavier and his smile got bigger. This is what he lived for. Ed now hated himself so bad. Not only that but his heart was broken. He would remember Fear. Even after Fear killed him he would remember.

Always remember! ALWAYS!

He could enjoy this for the rest of his life. But he had a feeling it may be the time to put his toys away.

Soon Ed's sobs became quieter until they were just ragged intakes of took a deep breath and sat in silence for a few long minutes. Then he laughed.

The laughing caught Fear off guard and to be honest scared him for a minute. Fears expression turned to one of confusion for a moment.

Ed looked up at Fear and smiled. "You know…" he said still a bit shaky. "I always hated the military. They killed left and right for no good reason. I always swore that I would _never,_ kill with alchemy." He looked to the ceiling as if thinking of a far off memory.

"And I never did." He admitted. Fear just continued to stare at him.

"But…" Ed started quieter. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." He said. With that thought he jumped up throwing his chair out of the way with his foot and transmutated the floor knocking Fear into the wall next to him. Fear bounced off the wall and hit the ground with a thud. He became disoriented and shook his head trying to gain some sort of rebalance of what just happened. Ed dropped to one knee and slammed his automail hand hard into Fear's face. He grabbed Fears shirt with two fists and pulled him up. His nose was bloody and he looked a little dazed.

"Don't have anyth-"

Fears hand came around and hit Ed hard in the side of the face. He dropped Fear and stumbled backwards. He was kicked hard in the rib and fell to the ground. Fear stood completely straight and kicked Ed hard in the stomach.

He spit blood out of his mouth onto the floor and bent down to Ed who was rolling around clenching his sides hard. Ed opened his eyes about to attack before he looked past Fear and froze. His expression went hard and his face went pale.

Then Fear felt hot and his world went dark. He suddenly didn't feel angry anymore…


	8. Chapter 8

The last thing Fear saw before it turned dark was Ed. He was ecstatic because he had finally gotten a reaction out of him. But better than that…he got a fight! The best of it though, was for the first time since Ed had gotten there, there was fear. He saw legit fear in Ed. He had him on the ground, and was about to kill him, when Ed turned ghost white. He was deathly afraid. He couldn't contain his excitement behind his teeth as he laughed in the face of the poor boy. But then, he felt hot. Really hot. Like scorching hot.

_What the hell…_

Then he fell into a deep nothingness. He didn't feel anything. Strange…

…

"Ed!" Roy yelled. He pushed the unconscious body aside and ran over to Ed. He knelt beside him on the floor and grabbed Ed by the waist. Ed just stared at him stunned. "Ed what's wrong?" Roy asked panicked.

"I…Roy…are…dead?" Ed asked. Roy creased his eyebrows confused. He didn't know what Ed was trying to say but he didn't care right now. What was important was getting out of here. He looked around frantically and grabbed Ed by his shoulders bringing him to his knee's. "We have to go Ed. Now!" he yelled.

Ed snapped out if his daze and grabbed Roy's hand as he was pulled out of the room. They looked back and forth as they ran at full speed to the left hallway. They ran past hallways frantically not stopping to acknowledge the footsteps behind them. They turned and twisted through numerous hallways until they made it to a small corridor leading them outside. They ran down it aiming for the back door. It was then Ed realized how useless he felt. Roy was the one leading the out of here and he was following behind like a useless puppy.

Roy gripped Ed's hand protectively as he ran as fast as his legs could manage out of the building. Mostly for Ed's sake. He didn't know what Fear had done to him. When he found Ed it looked worse then he had ever seen him. It disturbed him more than anything. He glanced back at the young man and smiled softly to himself. Ed seemed to notice and gave Roy a confused glance.

_Right. _

Probably not the best time. He turned back forward and stopped when he felt Ed pull away from him. Before he realized what was happening Ed had slammed his hands on the floor ripping giant spikes through the back door and leaving an alarmingly large hole in the side of the building. Not bad…

He didn't waste time grabbing Ed's arm again and flinging them through the hole outside.

Roy smiled to himself seeing a very large army practically just sitting outside the back. Most soldiers were staring confused at the hole in the building. It took them almost half a minute to register what had happened. They started shouting orders at the men and Ed and Roy were pulled back behind barricades. They were both immediately pulled behind military vehicles and were treated for their wounds. Roy had some cracked ribs, a sprain ankle, and probably some internal bleeding. Not too bad considering he thought it might have been a lot worse. He just hoped Ed's injuries weren't so bad. He looked over and frowned seeing that Ed had refused any help.

"Ed…" Roy said putting his hand on Ed's arm. "You should really get looked at."

"I'm fine." Ed said. He was bent over clutching his side. Roy creased his eyebrows and an immediate alarm went off in his head.

"What's wrong?" he said getting closer to Ed and pulling his hands from his side. Ed didn't refuse but didn't take his eyes off the ground.

Roy saw the darkened cloth but couldn't tell considering Ed was wearing black but the clothing was definitely torn. He put his hand gently over the spot and immediately felt the pulsing warm blood coming from the cut.

"Jesus!" Roy yelled. He pulled the pale alchemist into his arms and yelled for the paramedics.

Ed's eyes fluttered opened and closed as he tried to get out of the colonels grip which was firmly holding him on his lap on the ground. His attempts were weak and he felt himself becoming weak, and shaky, and increasing light headed. He finally gave up and put his face into Roy's neck.

Roy held Ed and yelled for someone to help. It wasn't long until someone came rushing over confused. "Help him!" Roy yelled. He was almost becoming hysterical as he felt Ed's grip become increasingly limp. Numerous more people came over to help the boy. Always as confused as the first. They called out to someone to call an ambulance for the boy but he rejected.

"Get a car, I'll take him" he said sternly. They started to object but he continued to tell them to get him a car and they soon gave up. "We have to put pressure on it" he yelled. There was so much noise around him. Ed lay limp and passed out from blood loss in his arms. It seemed as if no one could hear him. He was sitting here while half of the Amestris army was behind his back and he had never felt so alone. He could hear yelling and gun fire and he couldn't have cared less. That didn't matter. All that mattered was Ed. He couldn't lose him now. Not when he just got him back.

"COLONEL!" he heard yelling as he awoke from his dark sleep. He shook his head to try to get rid of the ringing in his ears. His restraints were cut but his vision was still fogy. He drifted in and out as he kept hearing the same voice over and over again.

_Colonel, colonel, mustang, sir, wake up._

"Goddamit what!" he finally yelled. It was just enough to break him out of his daze to see Hawkeye and Havoc guns drawn. "We have to go sir!" Hawkeye said quite abruptly.

"Oh…" Roy said finally realizing what was happening. He was sitting on the ground on his ass, legs out in front of him. His hands hand been uncut and lay limply to his sides shakily holding him up. His wrists were worn down by the rope and they were bleeding but nothing that would kill him. He was in the same room he had been knocked out in, he found. Assessing the situation he took in account that he needed to get the hell out of here. Roy stood up quickly and had to steady himself from falling over. Hawkeye nodded to Havoc who handed her a suitcase which she opened for Roy. He quickly got a pair of gloves on and looked around the room noting it was just the three of them.

He felt a surge of panic. Where the hell is Ed?

"Sir, you need to get out of here, we have backup outside but it's not safe in here." Havoc says. Roy nods and turns to Hawkeye.

"You two get out of here now." Roy said sternly. "I have to get Ed." He said expecting a fight. He expected them to argue, to fight, to tell him it wasn't safe.

They didn't argue though. They just seemed to understand. They looked toward each other as Roy went to walk out the door. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to face Hawkeye.

"Be careful Sir." She said. Roy smiled gently and turned down the hallway towards Ed's room. It had to be here somewhere… after process of elimination and countless empty rooms he found Ed. He threw open the door to seeing Ed being thrown across the room onto the floor.

Everything after that just felt like slow motion. He remembered an eerie complete silence. Hearing just his own heartbeat as a million emotions flashed threw him. Anger, fear, confusion, happiness, relief that he was still alive, and just about anything else you can think that would run through your body all at the same time.

Ed letting out a cry and rolling on the floor was what snapped Roy out of his state. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand there and watch in horror as Ed was being beaten just because he was going into an emotional breakdown. It didn't take much for him to sober up though. Because once he saw Fear over Ed's body the only his thing he felt was anger. That bastard! How dare he lay a fucking hand on him. Oh hell no. Not on his count.

Roy ran across the room making eye contact with Ed only for a second before he snapped his fingers sending the piece of shit into the next kind of reality where he didn't care what the hell he did. He fell to the floor shaking and grabbed Ed by the waist. He could feel adrenaline running through his veins.

_This is it… _Roy thought. _He's safe… It's going to be okay…_

. . . . . . . . . .

"Ed!" yelled the colonel. He was putting pressure on Ed's wound using his jacket. He looked up in time to see a black car come screeching to a halt bringing dust up with it. Roy shielded his eyes irritably before he saw the window being rolled down and Maes in the driver seat.

"Are you coming or what?" he yelled. He smiled at his friend. He'd never been so happy to see him.

He scooped up Ed in his arms as other officers opened the doors for him. He crawled in the back setting Ed on his lap. Maes looked back for a moment and grimaced. Roy was up to his elbows in blood. His hair was unkempt and he had somehow gotten some of Ed's blood on his face. His pants were completely covered. He was holding his Ed's jacket with both hands over Ed's side. Ed lay limp and barely coherent, if at all, and was shaking.

"Goddammit Maes let's go!" he yelled panicky. Maes turned around and slammed on the gas leaving the military and Roy's stomach behind.

Maes and Roy were yelling back and forth at what to do and where to go.

"We have to get there like now. He's fucking bleeding to death can't you go any faster what the hell am I supposed to do?" Roy yelled practically sobbing.

"Roy…"Ed said weakly and lifting his hand up weakly to touch Roy's face.

They both stopped yelling and Roy looked down at Ed and frowned. He held his hand in his.

"Edward are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I just..I-"

"Shhh, Shh it's okay now." Roy interrupted. He brushed Ed's bangs out of his hair with a shaky hand and Ed closed his eyes and smiled softly.

Roy felt hot tears roll down his face.

"I'm so sorry. I should have done something…" he started rambling. Ed look up at the man confused. Why was he apologizing. For what? Now that I think about it…I'm kind of numb. Whatever…

"Stop it…don't do that to yourself…" Ed said weakly.

Roy smiled a soft smile but it immediately disappeared as Ed started coughing up blood. The panic rose up again as he tried to pull Ed to the side so he wouldn't choke on his own blood.

"Maes!" Roy yelled desperately.

"I'm on it!" he yelled back.

Maes pulled out his cell phone and contacted the hospital so they'd be ready ahead of time. He gave them all the information he could. They were already doing almost a hundred down the freeway.

"They're gonna meet us there!" he yelled back to Roy. Their eyes met in the rearview mirror and Roy silently thanked his best friend.

He pulled Ed back onto his back when he seemed to sober from his half coughing, half almost vomiting of blood.

Ed's bloody hands held on to Roy's shirt with two clenched fists as hard as they could. Roy repositioned Edward so he could rest his head on his chest, but so Roy could still hold Ed's wound with one hand. The other hand he snaked across Ed's back.

Ed buried his head in Roy's neck and swallowed hard finally wincing from feeling Roy's hand somewhere very sensitive and it hurt like hell. He looked down with his new consciousness and his eyes opened wide.

"Theres…so…much blood…it's….everywhere." Ed said breathing hitched. Roy looked to Ed's worried face and frowned.

"I know. It's going to be okay. Were getting you to a hospital. Your going to be okay." He said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Ed. Ed looked down to the blood all over himself and the colonel confused.

"It's my blood?" he said to himself.

He found himself smiling up at the colonel sleepily. He frowned and moved uncomfortably. "Ouch…" he said finally really feeling the cut.

Roy's face was white and looked worried. He stared down at Ed and pushed his own headache out of the way. That wasn't what's important.

He was startled by feeling Ed's bloody hand on his cheek. "It's going to be okay…I'm fine." He said softly.

The colonel laughed painfully through tears at the younger alchemist and then smiled softly at the younger man.

He kissed Ed's forehead. Ed smiled at Roy and held on tighter.

"I love you…" Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

He pulled back and couldn't help but laugh at the younger man's reaction. He was as shocked as his tired body would allow. He snuggled in closer to Roy's body and closed his eyes. Roy looked up to see his friend staring again through the rearview mirror. He just smiled at Roy. Understanding exactly. Roy held Ed close. Almost afraid that if he let him go he would slip away from him. That's when he felt Ed's body go completely motionless and he frowned.

"Ed?...Ed?..." he called Ed's name but no answer came. He closed his eyes tight clenched his teeth as a new line of tears fell down his face.

_No , no no no no. Don't die on me now… please please don't die on me. _

"Roy!" Maes yelled. Roy looked up to his friend and noted the car was slowing down. Way down. They must be at the hospital.

Roy looked out the tinted window for the first time and realized that yes, in fact, they had made it to the hospital. And that he really wished Ed could see it. It was a beautiful day. Perfect day.

They stopped at the emergency exit and the back doors of the car was immediately opened to about twelve medical professionals. He gently and as fast as he could handed Ed off to the doctors. He raced with them through the doors and with down the hall with one hand on the gurney Ed was on. The doctors were calling off orders for I.V's and such when he was stopped at a surgery room by a doctor.

"I'm sorry but you can't go any farther." He said while rushing in the room after. Roy stood at the door heart in his throat for a long time. He wasn't sure how long it was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It must have been awhile. Maes had had time to go park the car while he just sat motionless at the door. He turned toward his friend with a look of horror on his face.

"He's going to be okay right Maes?" he asked. Maes felt sympathy for the man. He wouldn't wish this on his worse enemies. Unless they touched his family. Then he would make sure they paid. But besides the point…

Maes put both hands and Roy's shoulders and sighed. "You should probably go to the bathroom and get cleaned up." He said softly.

"Huh?" Roy asked confused. He looked down at his clothes and then nodded. "Oh…yes, I suppose…" he walked slowly to the bathroom still not believing what happened. He looked in the mirror and realized what a mess he looked. He was dirty and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his hair was completely a mess and he had blood all over his clothes. He looked down and didn't believe there was this much blood in people. He looked like he had just butchered something. He immediately started ripping off his clothes as if they something terribly fowl. He rinsed the remaining blood off his hands and face and as much of it out of his hair that he could. He took a deep breath and rested both hands on the sides of the sinks. He wore only his boxers and then realized he didn't have any other clothes. He shook his head at himself but was disrupted by a soft knock at the door followed by his friends voice, "I have clothes for you" he said.

Roy opened the door and grabbed the clothes. His friend looked at his sympathetically and he smiled softly at his friend before closing the door behind him. He looked down to the neatly folded cloths and found that it was a pair of his black jeans and a black t-shirt. Almost exactly what he was just wearing. Well except for the fact they weren't completely covered with Ed's blood. He winced for allowing himself to think that so freely. It hurt too much.

Walking out he found Maes sitting in the waiting room hair. He looked up sadly when Roy walked out of the bathroom.

"Where's your other clothes?" Maes asked.

"Garbage." Roy replied. Maes nodded in understanding and held out a cell phone.

"Do you want me to do it or do you?" he asked

Roy stared at the phone for a few moments before he grabbed it. "I'll do it." He said. He stood up and dialed the phone walking down the hallway a bit for privacy. His heart beat fast and to be honest he was actually nervous.

The phone rang about three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey Alphonse it's me. Listen, something's happened."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Hey Alphonse it's me. Listen, something's happened." _

…

…

…

Al had literally had to sit down when the colonel was telling him the news. His poor brother. He should have been with him!

"How could you let this happen?" Alphonse yelled to other side of the phone. He hadn't meant to say it but he was angry and upset and he could feel tears coming down his cheek. Damn that colonel. It was still hard for him to control his emotions sometimes.

The other side of the line was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "I know Alphonse, I'm sorry…" was all he could manage.

Now Al felt like a complete idiot for making the colonel feel bad. He could tell by Roy's voice that he probably felt just about as miserable as he did.

"No, no," Al quickly said, "I should be the one to apologize colonel Mustang. I didn't mean that."

"It's alright Al. I understand." He said.

"Thanks." He replied.

There was sort of an awkward silence for awhile before Roy finally spoke again. "So I'm assuming you'll be coming tomorrow then?' Roy asked.

Al smiled. It was strange the colonel knew them so well. Even though Ed had always been closer to him, well, in a way at least. He still knew what Al had been planning.

"Yes," Al said confidently and determined. "If…if Ed wakes up before I get there…will you tell him I'm on my way?" he asked a little softer. They both knew what was hanging in the air. The possibility that the older Elric may not wake up at all. Roy had to close his eyes tight and sigh to control himself as he scooted that fear out of his mind.

"Of course Al." Roy said.

Al wanted to go there tonight but he thought it best to wait. Visiting hours were already over anyway and Ed was still in surgery. Roy had told him that and Al had protested but something in Roy's voice had stopped him. He was already completely exhausted from worrying about him all day and then he got the call. He wouldn't be any good if he'd be asleep the whole time now would it? When the adrenaline had finally subsided and he came back down. He almost felt as if he wouldn't even make it to his bed.

He rubbed his face with his hands before deciding to take himself up the stairs to the bedroom. The faster he slept, the faster he'd see Ed. At least Ed had someone there that could protect him. He may not really like the colonel for all the shit he made Ed do, but he knew he could manage one night with his brother.

The moment his face hit the pillow he was out. He didn't even get undressed.

….

Roy leaned back against the seat right outside Ed's operating room. None of the doctors had been out to see them and Maes had gone home earlier and promised he'd be back in the morning. He kind of wish he had someone he had to get home too. But he didn't. His house was empty as it always was and besides, the_ someone_ he thought he may have is twenty feet away under surgical knives and bleeding to death…

Roy winced and felt his heart jerk and his stomach clench at the thought.

_Gosh Roy why do you have to keep doing that!_

He banged the back of his head against the wall a few times to stop the thought and ended up doubling over in pain. He had forgotten about the blood-thirsty headache and the broken ribs…and the internal bleeding…

Probably due to the adrenaline. His body had totally disregarded himself so that he could focus his energy on getting Ed to the hospital. He was starting to feel the effects on his body and it hit him in waves. It wasn't until a nurse stopped him and called for a doctor he realized he was on the ground. His eyes began to shut with exhaustion and fought himself to stay awake. He stared at Ed's door before he felt his body give in. Silently praying for the man to wake up soon…

…

He felt his eyes slowly awake and looked around the room. He was in the hospital. Yes he remembered that. But he didn't remember this particular room. Or this bed he was lying in. Or the fact it was him that needed the hospitalizing. He turned toward the clock confused and realized it was about four in the morning. His stomach lurched forward and he immediately sat up. He was still in his clothes? They had him hooked up to I.V and his bandages were fresh but he was still clothed.

They must have realized who he was and why he was there and took the huddling on the floor for grief. They had been half right. His headache was gone and replaced with a dull ache but otherwise he felt extremely better.

He stared toward the door and pondered if they would come after him if he made a run for it. Maybe not… Before he had the time to decide a very average dark haired doctor walked in.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Yes, thank you." Roy managed.

He walked over to Roy and checked his blood pressure and heart beat before nodding and writing something down on his papers.

Roy fidgeted impatiently but couldn't voice his want to leave. He didn't have to because the doctor sensed this.

"Well, you seem perfectly fine now and considering what you've been through I think you're in pretty good shape." The doctor said smiling.

Roy smiled politely back.

"I don't think it'd be a problem if you left…" he said looking down at his watch and then sliding his stool with wheels over to a computer.

Roy sighed relieved. He wanted to o back to Ed. What if he woke up without him? He felt a tinge of panic strike him. Oh god! What if he's awake now?

Before anymore thoughts crossed his mind he felt a familiar hand upon his shoulder. He turned around to see Hawkeye smiling sadly to him. He hadn't even heard her come in. For some reason that little familiarity brought him back down to earth and made it easier for him to swallow his anxiety.

Yes, Ed was hurt and in the hospital. Yes, he was worried sick about him. But panicking wasn't going to help him. It was what the sad smile had said to him. The doctor dismissed him with a prescription which he knew he'd never take. They left the room and immediately made their way up to Ed's. Taking a deep breath he felt better. He could do this. Maybe.

….

The last thing Ed remembered was hearing Roy's voice in his head. That sweet, musky, perfect voice. He hadn't believed what he heard when he whispered in Ed's ear. The first thought in his head was if he was dreaming. He had convinced himself he had to have imagined it. Well, up until he heard the sweet pained laugh. That was all the confrontation he needed to know. Once he realized that he hadn't been going crazy his body was filled with floods of different emotions. He ended up just hiding his face in the colonel's neck so he didn't embarrass himself.

He remembered that. What happened before that though? His eyes were still closed but he was conscious. He creased his eyebrows remembering the shooting pain he had felt in his abdomen.

Where the hell did that come from? Realization hit him and he could feel his blood boil from anger. Fear had blade at the end of his shoe. Fucking prick. I can't believe that shit.

Until then he hadn't been fully awake. That's when he also realized he didn't know where the hell he was. He listened and heard a faint beeping sound. Damn that's annoying.

He opened his eyes straining to see around the room. God damn it was bright! The first thing he saw was the white ceiling. He was on his back. The scent of anti-biotic and alcohol filled his nostrils. Okay so where am I?

His gaze fell from the roof to the annoying as fuck beeping thing. A heart monitor? I'm in a hospital?

He lifted his weak arm to brush his bangs out of his face. Something was holding his other arm down.

What the-

He looked over to see Roy's sleeping form. He had pulled up a chair was now resting his sleepy head on Ed's bed. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. He found himself involuntarily stroking the colonel's hair. It was a huge relief to see the man. Comforting even.

He had bruises forming everywhere and his eyes traveled down his body to his back. The way he was sleeping made the back of his shirt lift up slightly, so you could see the bandaging obviously. He must have been here all night. His hair was messy, clean clothes, but the rest of him was dirty so it really didn't make much of a difference. He had small bags under his eyes and he smelled of rust and sweat and dirt.

He had stayed all night beside Ed? Bastard. He probably had internal injuries and he was bothering himself with Ed. Ed found himself tearing up and looking away. He felt…guilty. As if everything that happened was his fault. He had thought Roy was dead. Of course he wasn't but he still couldn't get over the feeling of dread. He almost couldn't be sure it was real. He looked down at his hands and sighed a shaky breath.

It wasn't too long ago the colonel was playing mind games with him on a daily basis. And It wasn't too long ago that he had decided to see the colonel in the middle of the night and attack his mouth. He really did have a thing for timing didn't he… He turned a little pink out of embarrassment of the situation.

He had thought…No, been sure, Roy wouldn't return the feelings. But he did. Right? He had said it in the car. But that could have been his mind fucking with him. He had lost a lot of blood so it would make sense. But he just couldn't get himself to believe that either.

He turned to look back at Roy. He looked so peaceful yet you could see that he was worried, even in his sleep. He wanted to be able to believe that he loved him. That he wasn't lying, and this was real, this wasn't some kind of cruel joke. But how could this have happened? The biggest womanizer in all of Central. Hell, he was the best _looking _guy in all of Central. He had become the youngest colonel ever. Roy worked hard as hell, (Paperwork being the only exception), to get where he was. He was deadly, and stunning. How could someone like _that_ possibly have any feelings for_ him_?

He was just some kid who was stupid enough to attempt human transmutation.

And he could love him? It didn't make sense but he didn't really care. He was here with him now and that's all that mattered. He wasn't going to question. Didn't he have a right to be a little selfish? Whether or not he did, he was going to take it. Take Roy. He'd already gone the past of no return. It felt almost alien to him though. He wasn't sitting here with his irritating, bastard colonel. It was Roy. And it was weird.

He heard a cough that didn't come from Roy. He frowned confused. They must have had him on some powerful meds because he felt a bit fuzzy. He heard it again and tuned to the source of the noise. On the other side of the bed sat his brother. Definitely fully awake, and definitely aware. Relief and happiness flooded him. He loved his brother and it was a huge relief.

"Al!" Ed yelled and turned fast to hug his brother. He stopped mid-way to hug his side.

Damn that hurt…

He had to be more careful.

"Are you okay brother?" Al asked worried.

"Yeah, Al." he said smiling. He really was grateful his brother was here.

"The Colonel called me last night to tell me what happened. I'm glad your okay." He said.

"Me too Al." he replied softly. Al and Ed talked for another thirty minutes before Ed frowned.

"Al?" he asked. Al looked up at his brother and cocked his head slightly.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked looking over to Roy. It looked like he had been here for a long time.

"Well," his brother started, "You came into the hospital about three days ago."

"And how long has R-, I mean Mustang, been here?" he asked.

His brother paused before speaking. "Three days?" he said quieter.

"What?" he breathed. He was expecting it but it still surprised him. "Why didn't you tell him to go home for awhile? Or to take a shower? Or go eat? Or…or…"

"Brother!" Al exclaimed. Ed stopped and frowned looking over to his brother. Eyebrows still raised.

"I tried to!" he pleaded. "He wouldn't leave your side. Even for a minute." He said.

This hung in the air for a few minutes and Ed huffed crossing his arms. "Stupid bastard…" he muttered.

Al giggled. Ed looked up to th-

Wait. Al…giggled? What the fuck?

Ed snapped to his brother. "What are you giggling about?" he asked.

Al out his hands up. "Nothing brother…" he said nervously eyes darting.

"What do you mean nothing?" he yelled.

"Shut up Fullmetal." A familiar voice said.

Ed shut up immediately and turned slowly back to the direction of the raven haired mess. He had sat up and was now rubbing his eyes sleepily. Ed's face started to feel a bit hot and he chucked nervously. Then he turned and gave his brother a death glare. Giving him the '_Why didn't you tell me_' look.

Roy chuckled quietly and it sent shivers down Ed's spine. Completely dissipating any anger he felt. He turned toward Roy with creased eyebrows.

"And you…" he said glaring. It didn't take long for him to become angry again. A skill he could proudly say he was quite good at. Roy's eyebrows shot up at the younger man.

"Are you crazy?," he started. "First of all, look at you. You look like shit to be frank, and you pull all that to get me here and…" he started yelling and ranting on. Roy smirked a bit but Ed was too much in the middle of his screaming session to notice.

He looked past Ed to Al and nudged his head to the door. Al put his hands up to his mouth in a gesture to stop a giggle. Not that it would. He's armor. But it was understood. The two ton armor somehow slinked his way out of the room to escape the rant. Once Roy was sure he was gone he turned back to Ed.

"So you sat here, like an _idiot,_ even though you obviously were in bad sha-"

His words were cut off when Roy stood up wrapping a hand around the back of Ed's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Ed sat in shock for a moment before he leaned into it and eagerly returned it. He moaned when Roy's arm slinked across Ed's lower back and pulled him into him.

"I…" _Kiss_.

"Just…" _Kiss_.

"Wanted…" _Kiss_.

"To make sure." He said a few words between each kiss. "You were okay." He said finally pulling himself away. Ed didn't have anything more to say and the shocked face the boy had made Roy laugh.

He grabbed both of Ed's hands in his and stared into those deep golden eyes.

'And I'm glad you are…" he said softly looking down at Ed's lips again.

"If you're gonna kiss me like that every time I get hurt, I might do it more often." Ed said breathless.

Roy laughed and looked up to the ceiling. Ed couldn't help but lick his lips at the beautiful pale neck. He wanted to leave marks up and down it. To claim Roy as his own. But now probably wasn't the place.

"You don't have to be hurt for me to kiss you like that." Roy said looking down at Ed and capturing his lips once again. Ed moaned into the kiss and moved his hands up to slink around Roy's neck.

Roy tasted amazing. He tasted salty and intoxicating and he wanted to explore every inch of his mouth. Roy pushed himself against him and Ed found himself giggling like a maniac and pulling away. Roy gave him a questioning look and Ed laughed.

"You have stubble." He said while rubbing his hand across Roy's face. "You need to shave."

Roy smirked and smiled a goofy smile. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"It's alright." Ed said simply. "We'll take care of it when we get home." He said turning back to grab the juice off of a nearby chair. He was thirsty but he didn't really want the juice. It was more of just an added affect.

Roy raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. That was fine by him.


	10. Author Note

Authors Note:

I want to Thank All of You very, very much for reading. Apologies for the agonizing wait, but I have edited it and made the First chapter not so dreadfully long. I am a little rusty and wasn't sure my exact approach on this one but I thank you for your support. I will continue to make more of these and hopefully you will continue to read. I love to make these because usually in the writing I do, outside of this of course, I am not allowed to be naughty and make so many mistakes. So for me, this is quite exciting! More to come. Please oh please, review and tell me what you liked and didn't like, what you want to see more of, all that good business.

With Love, Your Favorite.

Bambie .


End file.
